Charlie's heart
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: It's been two years since the hanging gardens fell. And after rereading what she has in her new diary, Charlie begins to wonder what she wants. (Romance works as a genre to a lesser extent) Tell what you think I 'd love to hear how i can get better as a writer from other authors veiw points - btw i put hair instead of eyes somewhere so watch out for that there is a spoiler warned
1. The Diary

I opened my Diary and red what I had so far in it.

Day 1

I can't believe my father wants me to write in a diary, He'll most likely read like it's another case file. Does he want to know every little detail of my life away from him? Well considering what happened two years ago it wouldn't surprise me, but I'm 15 can't he show a little trust? If that's the case I'd better beware what I write till I get a lock.

Day 2

The weirdest thing happened today. Someone had left me a lock for the diary; It was a just a key lock, at first I though father had left it but the note that was it got me thinking that he didn't leave. I'm keeping the note in here because of what it said.

I heard about the Diary, no I won't tell anyone about, Charlie, but I'm leaving you this lock so your father can't read it.

~P.R

P.R. Who is P.R? I guess I'll have to find out without telling dad.

Day 3

I stared at Fondue in confusion, not sure why the Alsatian Cheesehund was in my room, or how he got in the room that was on the second floor when the front door and all the windows were locked. I remembered when I first met Phantom R and his dog. Right after being beat at my own game, this dog bit me with no warning. That was two years ago. A lot was running through my mind as I stared at dog. Was I getting feelings for the notorious Phantom R? No out of the question, impossible, I can't be falling in love with my archenemy, can I?

Well I'd better find Phantom R and give him his dog back.

Day 4

I searched all over Paris with Fondue trailing me the whole way I had no luck, no luck at all. It's frustrating when I can't let my father or the other constables, not even Eric, see Fondue. I wonder just how to find a Phantom?

Day 5

Fondue was still asleep when I woke up, so I decided to let him sleep and go out on my own for a bit. I made sure to be in my detective outfit because I highly doubt anybody would take a Girl in a pink dress seriously, well most people, to be exact most men. I ended up some apartment buildings. A boy with bright red hair and greenish-reddish hair had just left the apartment. If I remember correctly, I wasn't exactly paying attention to his clothes, he was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket with red trim that wasn't quite zipped up all the way, a pair of blue jeans, blue and white tennis shies and thin rimmed glasses. I decided to ask him if he knew where Phantom R was. He said no idea where I could find him. I sighed and left, heading back home after another unproductive day.

Day 6

I almost got caught trying to take Fondue out today; father was up in my face asking about the lock. It was just a simple key lock, yet he was asking for a combination to it. I had the key around my neck and he never noticed. It toke me a little while but I managed to slip by him, Fondue was being quiet, good thing to, if he had a peep I would've bean caught and my father would have him sent to some place that never let there dogs go free.

Fondue dragged me to the apartments; the red haired boy was just leaving when Fondue stopped so abruptly I crash into him. I repeatedly apologized as Fondue barked like crazy. The boy said pas de problème, no problem. I found out his name is Raphael. Have I found someone who get's me?

I looked at the empty pages in the diary. "I've had this diary longer than 6 days, am I spending to much time with Raphael?" I asked my self. I looked at my dog, Mariella, a little Chihuahua.

"Arf!" Mariella barked with her small, high-pitched bark.

"I'm glad I finally convinced my father after 3 days to let me get you today Mariella," I said as I patted her head. My dad started to call me.

"Charlotte, Charlotte!"

"Coming dad!" I called. I put the diary away and a leash on Mariella. She barked with joy.

"If you're going out don't go near that boy, what was his name again, Raphael?" My father said as I walked out of my room. He still was in his fluffy detective bunny p.j's on. I had on my detective clothes.

"Father!" I yelped, "What do you have against Raphael?"

"He rubs me the wrong way, that's all."

"I know Eric is outside set to start following me for you." I rolled my eyes. "Dad show a little trust, toward Raphael and I. He's a nice guy, I'm dating him if that's what your worried about."

"I've never met the boy!" He snapped, "How can I trust someone I've never met!"

"I'm going dad, Au revoir." I said. I walked downstairs and outside, Mariella was walking with. I was right about Eric; He walked the other direction when I glared at him. I started to walk once he was out of sight. I remembered where Raphael wanted to meet today. He said he wanted to show me something after a little while, as long as I didn't my father, or anybody for that matter. I've always had a feeling that Raphael had a dark side, now I'll find out if I'm right. I headed to Champs-Élysées. Raphael was waiting with his dog, I had found out Fondue was actually his dog the second time I saw him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Charlie." He said when I walked up to him.

"Bonjour to you as well Monsieur Raphael." I said back.

"You don't have to add the monsieur," He smiled. I nodded.

"You wanted to show me some thing, Raphael?" I asked. He nodded.

" But first Charlie, will what I'm going to show you change anything between our friendship?" He asked.

"Non, Raphael."

"Follow me then," He said. I followed him to his apartment. I got to see the inside for a change. He walked up to one of the bookshelves. He looked at me then smiled. He slightly pushed down a green book. As he stepped away, the bookshelves began to move. The one he was at moved back and the one in the middle moved to where the one he was at was originally. He had just revealed a secret entrance to me.

"A hidden cellar?" I asked. He nodded then added.

"Don't tell anyone." I followed him down into the cellar. I wasn't sure what was in the dark room at first; once my eyes adjusted to the lack of light I saw silhouettes of art. I heard snapping, a rhythm, it was like, click….click….click. Then the lights came on, almost blinding me in the process. I waited a second, then my vision returned.

"These al look so real," I said.

"They are Charlie.," Raphael said.

"But these are all famous."

"The one's in the museums are fakes my father forged."

"Your father was a forger artist?" I asked. He nodded.

"A year after his disappearance, I decided I'd take back my father's forgery's and but the real ones back where they belong."

"But why?" I asked.

"To find him, and ask if what Jean-François, or rather Graf, said two years ago is true or not."

"Jean-François? Graf? How would you know about that, unless…" I trailed off. "Your Phantom R." He looked at me, his eyes showed I had hit the truth, he didn't have to saw anything.

"Raphael, Why didn't you just tell me to begin with? I would've understood some what." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"And know I realize that ,Phantom R, is just trying to fix things."


	2. The Beginning of a New Dance

"I want to believe you'd understand a little bit, Charlie, but…" Raphael trailed off.

"I wouldn't have understood without the full story Raphael," I said "But I've gotten to know you not Phantom R and I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me you are Phantom R." He looked sad and depressed still. So I started to sing for him, the same song he danced with to cheer up Marie two years ago.

One more time

let see you smile

That is all I need

Everyday I see you

Any day I need you

Happiness

I don't what it is 'bout what you do

Found it all in your smile.

Some days are sunny

Other rainy days

But you know the world

keeps on spinning' around

So forget your sadness

Let the sunshine in

Let me see on your face

One thing that

I will ask of you,

To see you smile again

Will bring us sunny days,

To see you laugh again,

Will bring our love again,

So give us your smile

Found it all in your smile.

When you're dancing

Angels calling

When you're dancing

Smiles appear all around

Take one step, again

Take two steps, again

One, two three, follow me

Let me see

Start with your face

Come brighten up our day

Angels are dancing all around us

It's just because

They love the way you smile

While your dancing

Found it all in your smile.

It felt good to see Raphael happy again because of me. I could never get anyone to smile after my mother died, and his smile lifted my spirits. I may not understand why Raphael needs the redemption, but I understand it's important to him, But can I be in love with the one person my father is after, my arch enemy, or can I somehow let myself free, and tell him how I feel and it isn't wrong in anyone's eyes.

"Merci, Charlotte," Raphael started, "for cheering me up."

"Only my father calls me Charlotte, but I don't mind if you do…." I trailed off, am I really saying this, saying Phantom R slash Raphael can call me Charlotte? Why can't I seem to find how I feel in my heart? I'm so confused.

"Au revoir, for now Raphael," I said, "and I won't tell anyone."

"Let's meet again tomorrow, kay?" He asked.

"Oui, My father needs to meet you soon or he'll go insane from the lack of anything." I was teasing him.

"Café?" Raphael asked.

"Oui." I left after we finished our talk and went home. When I got there, Father wasn't home, but there was a note for on the table for me

Dear Charlotte,

I've gone out for a bit, a warning came in from Phantom R this morning before you left saying he'd take the Mona Lisa at 18:30 so I had to go, I'll catch him this time, trust me.

~Your Father, Inspector Verigier

"He can't put his fist name on a not e to his daughter?" I asked my self. I toke the leash off of Mariella and she ran to my room. Another note onto the floor, it had fallen off her collar, so I picked it up.

I'd go with your father, something interesting might happen.

~P.R

.

"P.R again, just who is he?" I asked my self. "Well I might just find out if I go to the Louvre." I left when Marielle fell asleep

I reached the Louvre in record time. My father wasn't happy to see me when I walked next to him.

"Hello Father," I said.

"Charlotte why are you here?" My father asked.

"I'm a Private Eye, I have just as much of a right to be here as you do," I said calmly.

"Charlotte go home, now."

"I'm 15 now father, I'll be fine. Show a little faith." He just sighed as I finished. I note fell on top of my father, I never got a chance to read it but he look kind of angry, I guess I could say the search was on. I knew they wouldn't find him, they couldn't find Raphael, so I headed home and went to bed.


	3. Talking with Marie

(I don't own Rhythm Thief except maybe Mariella, I don't own Kung Fu Panda either.)

The next morning, I did my usual routine. Fed Mariella, got into my detective clothes, instead of a pink dress, and walked out of my room, once Mariella was done eating, she walked out with her leash in her mouth, so I grabbed it and put on her. My father was asleep at the table with his head on a newspaper, so I left him a note and headed out. I headed to the Café, a normal spot for me anyway. Raphael was there with Fondue. He was in his Casual clothes.

"Well you wanted me to your father?" He asked.

"Oui." I said, "but he's asleep at the table at home."

"Then let's surprise him." Raphael said quietly.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Got to wake him up some how Oui?" He asked

"Oui." I said. I showed him my home, well it was more of a two-bed room apartment than a house, well in reality it was. My father was still asleep at the table.

"He's reading the Article about Phantom G from America." Raphael whispered quietly.

"The thief that has slipped from the New York police department's grasp quite a few times?" I asked. He nodded. I toke the leash off Mariella and it looked as if she was showing Fondue around the place.

"How do you normally wake him up anyway?" Raphael asked.

"I don't normally," I threw the note away, "He's usually awake by now."

"But he's asleep like someone put sleeping pills in his coffee," Raphael said. "you sure you can't think of a way to wake him up?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"Maybe we can find a sound around the place that will wake him and record it," Raphael was thinking to himself.

"we could try the alarm clock in his room," I said. I showed him the alarm clock, it was a small little clock, and it had two bells on the top, that when the alarm went off they made the noise. Raphael whipped out a recorder and recorded the very loud noise. The Alarm shut off a few seconds later. Raphael looked like he had just found the victory of the moment. We walked back into the other room. HE played the recording. My father woke up in a flash.

"What was that!" he yelled, the surprise he gave off got me giggling.

"Oh, It's just you Charlotte." He saw Raphael. "who are you?"

"I'm Raphael," Raphael said.

"You're the boy Charlotte's been with for the past 5 days," My father looked very unamused to hear this news. Fondue padded into the room with Mariella.

"That dog looks familiar," My father was staring at Fondue who barked with random glee.

"Oh that's Fondue, he's my dog," Raphael said.

"Can I meet your father?" My father asked.

"My father left me 5 years ago." Raphael said.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She died in a car accident when I was a kid," Raphael said, "it's just me ad Fondue."

"You're living alone," My father said. Raphael nodded.

"How old are you?"

"15."

'What's your occupa…" I stopped my father from finishing.

"Father enough with the questions!"

"I want to make sure he has a honest job."

"I work for a friend of my dad's at the Seine," Raphael cut in.

"Name of employer?"

"Mousier Simon."

"Have you missed any days of work?"

"a few times two years ago, I was going to the Paris Opera one time. Then there was another where I was going to the Palace of Versailles."

"You were invited to the gala?"

"Oui, one of my friends was a last minute violinist for the orchestra."

"Just leave now boy, I've got what I want."

"Father!"

"Go take Mariella for a walk or something." I put Mariella's leash on her as dad finished talking. Fondue came with Raphael and I, he seemed excited to be with Mariella.

"Sorry about my Father, Raphael," I said.

"You've never met Mitchel then, he's far worst," Raphael laughed slightly. I just smiled.

"Now I think about it, my father has never even asked that many questions in an integration."

"Crud," Raphael said looking at the time ," I got to run see you tomorrow Charlotte." He ran to the Seine. I'd decided I'd go visit Marie, so I walked to the Duchess Elizabeth's Manse. There was a maid sweeping the in front of the gate.

"Bonjour Madame," I said walking up to her, "may I visit Marie?"

"Oui," the maid said, she opened the gates and as I walked into the yard, Marie came running out of the Manse. Marie had Long Blonde hair that was put up with a moon hair clip. She wore a Vanilla white Cardigan, blue knee-length dress, blue tights, white sneakers and a pale purple bow.

"Bonjour Charlie," She said as she stopped in front of me.

"Bonjour, Marie," I smiled.

"Arf!," barked Mariella happily.

"It's been so long," Marie said. I nodded.

"Two years," I said.

"I'm going to head out Mother!," Marie called to the inside.

"Ok, Marie, but be safe," I head Elizabeth's voice call to her.

"Pas de problème!" Marie called out. We headed for the Eiffel Tower. Once we got there we went up to the observation deck and looked over the city.

"Charlie, have met Raphael?" Marie asked.

"Are you kidding my dad was asking him 20 million questions," we both giggled.

"I haven't seen him since we said au revior two years ago." Marie exclaimed, "So I'm hoping he's ok."

"Pas de Problème," I said, "he's fine."

"Did he tell you his secret?"

'Oui."

"Are you going to.." I stopped her.

"Non," I said, " I'm not going to."

"How come?" Marie asked, "I thought it was the one in life you wanted to do was catch Phantom R."

"My reasoning is the fact he trusted me, an enemy to Phantom R, to tell me who he was."

"I'm afraid that my father is figuring it out though, and my father won't give up on catching him because of me."

"Well at least your Father won't shot him like Jean-François did," Marie said, " I trusted him."

"We all make mistakes Marie," I said, "We just has to learn from them."

"Sometimes that is hard though." Marie said.

"The past is history , the Future is a mystery, Now is a gift, that's why it's called a present, don't forget." I said , quoting a line from something.

"Charlie where is that from?" Marie asked ," It's so sweet"

"Kung Fu Panda," I said a tad deviously.

"Of course it is," Marie and I giggled. I toke her home after about an hour and headed home myself. I toke the Leash off of Mariella and climbed into bed.

(This chapter is a bit longer that's good, Kung Fu Panda didn't exist in this time period XD, well see you next time mate.)


	4. Something New to Think About

The next morning I woke up to find my father had left for a while. So I fed Mariella and got into my Casual clothes, a pink dress and brown boots. I put Mariella's leash on her and toke her for a walk. I got a newspaper from the Café and read it, one article in particular caught my eye. So I read it:

**Phantom R: A Trail by Love.**

And that was only the title. So I read the actual article:

** The notorious art thief, Phantom R, has been believed to have fallen in love with Inspector Vergier's own daughter, who's name we can not show due to her age. We don't know if this is a just a rumor set up to ruin both Inspector Vergier and his daughter's reputations, or the truth. All we know is that Vergier's daughter has been seen with a boy that looks a lot like the thief, but we do not know if it is really him or not.**

I finished the article and read it over and over, Why the press would write the mini article I don't know, but I do know I had to find out why to hide Raphael's secret. SO I toke the newspaper home and cut the article out, I then proceeded to put it in my diary. I left once again and headed to The Market. It wasn't as full as it usually was, but I got the things I need and headed home. I put them in the fridge and went to Raphael's apartment. My father was there, banging on Raphael's apartment door. I walked up to him.

"Father what are you doing!" I yelped, I felt lucky that there were no constables around.

"Charlotte," he said, "Go home now!"

"I will not father!" I yelped, "I have dealt with the fact you don't trust me long enough, I'm 15 now, I'm old enough to decide on most thing's by my self. I'm not your baby anymore." Raphael opened the door a crack. He must have heard me say what I said to my father, for they both looked surprised.

"Charlotte," My father said, 'I only want what's best for you."

"They why do you treat me like I'm a little kid?" I asked, "You have since mother passed away."

"Because I can't bear the thought of losing you like I did you mother Ma chère, Charlotte," My father said.

"Is that why you wanted to stay away from Raphael, why you had Eric follow me when I went out?" I asked, I was practically crying. "I won't let you take Raphael away from me he's the only person I know who understands what it's like to lose a parent, but now I think I can connect on him at a deeper level for it feels I have lost you to father." I ran away crying, I ended up at the Eiffel Tower, the observation deck to be exact. I was the only person there, for nobody else wanted to go anymore, unless they were a tourist who didn't know about what happened two years ago. Raphael had followed me, his was up with me after a few minutes. My father was nowhere to be seen, and Raphael was dressed as Phantom R.

"Hey, check this out," He said, snapping his fingers once and winking, "The cool part is, when you do it right you get the angels."

"Angels?" I asked.

"You're an angel so maybe they'll come." The music I had sung for him when he was down came on, and he bowed slightly, then did the dance he had done Two years ago, to the same song I had sang for him when he was down. I stood up as he finished, and he was back into his casual clothes before I had a chance to notice he had changed.

"I don't know about you but I saw at least one angel," He smiled, "let's get you home."

"I'd prefer if I never saw my father again," I said.

"I don't believe he means to hurt you Charlotte, I just think he is worried," Raphael said. I finally gave and he toke me home, ,he left as I entered the door and I went to bed.


	5. Mastermind

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Mastermind Sega owns both, I just put words to it and with the song)

The next morning was less than eventful, for my Father but a lock on my door so I couldn't get out to interfere with him getting Raphael, so I fed Mariella and just laid in bed from there. I didn't know what to do, or how to get out of my room. I had to find a way to stop my father, but how? Would Mother have done this? I looked at my picture of my mother that was besides the bed. I was sure she would've been able to stop father, oh if only she was here. I picked up the picture and something caught my eye. So I toke the photo out of the frame and looked at the back, there was writing.

_O ma chère, Charlotte,_

_I know your father can be ruff around the edges but he means no harm, to you. Charlotte, he truly just wants what is best for you, but he can understand your heart as well as you can, for you must follow it instead of following what your father wants you to do all the time. Find your own path._

The rest of the note I will share at a later time, I wished I could've heard my mother say them to me, but the note made me decide that I could find a way to stop my father from letting Raphael find his redemption in the only way he could find it. I wouldn't let the fact I was locked in my room get me down. I got into my detective clothes and walked to the door. It was locked from the outside, but I knew what I had to do. I looked through the keyhole to make sure nobody was there, I felt good about there being nobody as well. I grabbed a thing of tooth picks and some tape, now I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but I made a long string of toothpick and stuck one end out the door. I carefully got the toothpicks into the lock. I got lucky my dad didn't know much about locks for the opened with ease on the first try, I knew I could never do it again though. I threw away the toothpicks and walked to the outside. I only had one guess on where My father could be, so I walked to Raphael's apartment, Mariella was asleep in the room still, so she wasn't following me. It ended up I was correct about where he was he was alone as well, well sort of, Raphael was running from him. Marie was there with her violin as well. Once Raphael passed me I jumped on the way of my father, I still had the photo in my hand, so I quickly slipped into my pocket.

"Charlotte what are you doing!" He yelled.

"Following my heart," I said, " Just like Mother wanted me to do."

"your mother wouldn't be ok with this!"

"Mother wouldn't have locked me in my room either," I said calmly, "Nor would she have cashed my best friend around town because she didn't like him, she would've gone along with it."

"Charlotte," My father said.

"I know you don't like Raphael, but He's my best friend, and I'm beginning to wonder why you don't see that."

"I'm Tired of these game's ma chère, now get out of the way." My father said. I only had one thing I could do, and that was do the one thing my father never knew I could do. I sang to the tune of Mastermind that Marie was playing on her violin:

Oo

Oo

Oo

Oo

I

Can see it

in Your Eyes

how much

You really notice me

And I can't help my feelings

Sometimes it makes me think

That all I can really do

Is talk and that even won't help a lot

Raphael started to dance to the music. While I wasn't singing, and he continued to dance when I started to sing again

I

Feel

That

I

Can't

Get

To

You

No matter what

I will not

Give up hope

Never seen the night

As clear; as I have

Never known my heart,

The way that I do now,

My, my mastermind

I control my heart

The way I make

Now that I can see

You don't control

All of me

I

Will not give up hope

That I will see one day

What I want to see

My

Own mastermind

My own father looked surprised that I could sing like that. "Charlotte," he said, "why did you never tell me you could,"

"Sing," I interrupted, "Why would I bother to tell you, you're never around father, Mother knew though."

"What do you mean Charlotte?" My father asked.

"I found a note from mother," I said, "it said for me to follow my heart in the first half on the photo, the second half I found on the frame itself." I read the second half out loud.

Charlotte I know you will become the singer I know you want to be.

"You never asked what I wanted," I said.

(I'm not done yet, no nowhere near done, the author note is what Charlie is following on each line of the song it toke me forever to do it. So see you all next time mates)

(Author note on song)

(Order)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(Choir) duh, duh, duh

(Choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(she doesn't sing again till trumpet here Raphael starts to dance though)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(trumpet)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(violin)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(choir)

(Choir)

(Choir)


End file.
